Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet stacking apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the sheet stacking apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Sheet processing apparatuses that are provided with a function of aligning end portions of sheets are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-19569 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-290861. In the above, two edge portions of the discharged sheets in the width direction are matched by a pair of aligning members while being supported by the pair of aligning members, and by moving the aligning members in directions that distance away the aligning members from each other, the matched sheets are dropped down on a loading tray disposed below the aligning member in the vertical direction.
However, the above configuration has a problem in that the user is unable to easily access the sheet on the loading tray due to the presence of the aligning member.